


Viva La Vida

by filbertroll (ravendell)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, benjamin button au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravendell/pseuds/filbertroll
Summary: 当萍水相逢谱写出生命乐章，他们在最美的年华里相知相识。





	Viva La Vida

**Author's Note:**

> 本杰明巴顿奇事/返老还童AU。
> 
> 混更？学习学到脑浆炸裂，心血来潮后的产物。说白了就是想写个维克托视角的勇利。之前有人说我虐勇，我这次虐了维，两边就平衡啦。

你是不是我臆想出来的恋人啊？

 

不止一次，我怀疑你是我的幻想恋人。不错，我真的会抚心自问，尤其是烦闷的时候，病房内无电视、书籍等消遣之物，大脑一旦放空，杂七杂八的思虑便接踵而至。最开始是淡然的疑惑，后来是疑信参半；久而久之，摩挲着日记本扉页的我开始对这一念头深信不疑。

 

莫约是十四岁的年纪，心智尚未成熟的我随着亲戚到日本度假，目的地是偏僻的长谷津——地方虽小，但作为旅游胜地足够合适。正值铄石流金的溽暑，燥热难耐的天气往往让人盼望下一场沁凉的雨。迎着徐徐的海风，我漫无目的地沿着海岸线散步，却不自觉被黑尾鸥的身影引向沙滩深处，于是这般歪打误撞，我发现了驼着背坐在沙滩上，默然垂钓的你。那是我们的初次邂逅。

 

你是个特别的人，至于怎么特别，我也说不太清楚。或许是因为我三番五次去海边找你时，你总是笑意盈盈，颤巍巍地拉过我的手，然后变魔术似地掏出几粒奶糖放在我的掌心上。有时你陪我一起吃，有时你看着我吃，有时你会带朱古力或者其他小零食。有时你忘了带，我便会把前几天省下的糖果找出来，你一颗，我一颗，尴尬随着糖纸发出的一声“啪”响被我们苟同扯破；取而代之，欢声笑语填满了那处寂寞的留白。

 

后来我们终于熟稔。我在长谷津呆的时间越长，刨根到底的欲念越强，你悄然埋葬着的秘密便越来越少。我知道，你喜爱清晨的海岸线，喜爱繁星闪烁的夜晚，妈妈亲手制作的猪扒饭，还有电视直播的花滑比赛。偶尔亲戚给了钱，让我晚饭在外面解决，也只有那些时候，我才有机会跟着你回家，和你一同分享晚饭——但“跟着”这个词，或许用得不太准确了。其实我总是拖着长长的影子跑在前头，而你拄着拐棍，在夕阳里慢悠悠地追着我。

 

诚然，这些根本证实不了什么。不论是你用生涩的英文给我读翻译版的日本漫画，还是你弯下身子，自告奋勇要帮我系好冰鞋的绑带，这都无法解释什么，不是吗？仔细想想，一个有孩子心智的老年人，这样童话般的故事主角怎可能演变成真？退一万步来说，你也绝不会不偏不倚地出现在我的世界里——这实在教人难能相信。不记得有谁说过，幻想出来的另一半可以陪人聊天、吃饭，甚至睡觉，而在我目光所及言语所至的范围之内，你能被人谈及或聊起，被人铭记于心，更能与人谈笑风生，好不欢乐。

 

离开长谷津之前，我向宽子阿姨偷偷要了胜生乌托邦的地址。我不冀望你给我回信，只想你细细阅读，则我心满意足矣。不知怎的，一想起回国，你那瘦弱的背影如同被一帧一帧拉长拉慢的黑白电影，定格在我的心底，挥之不去且难以释怀；而与你之间的这段特殊友谊，亦令我不愿以距离为由画地为牢，敷衍应付。于是进军花滑成年组，前往不同的国家参加比赛，给你寄各种各样的明信片，这些渺小的愿望交织在一起，便是我为数不多的梦想。

 

那年代的即时通讯软件尚不发达，书信可谓是最便利的交流方式。训练时间少了空闲时间多了，写得便频繁，一个月下来便能寄三四次；但遇上比赛临近时期，整个人忙忙碌碌便无暇顾及纸和笔，每每这种时候，一个月能寄一次便算是幸运的。内容的范围则时宽时窄，宽至几天前自己做了什么，窄至这几天天气如何。其实我一直想问你怎么看待我。莫论相貌，从年龄看我便大你三岁，则我可以当你的父亲，兄弟，朋友，还是恋人？我一直想问，却不曾写在信中或问出口——我还是惧怕你把我当成人生过客。但你给我回信的事实，的确是意料之外的惊喜。犹记得我俩的对话，你以口语表达已然很吃力——更遑论动笔写字，那必定不是件易事。所以，看见落款为Yuuri Katsuki的那刻，我心中一阵悸动。除了那种难以言喻的感情，恐怕没有其他事物能让我抑制想告诉全世界，“我真的不能更喜欢这个幻想恋人”的想法了罢。

 

我脑子不太好使。这不是什么名为谦虚的礼节，也不是什么令人作呕的虚情假意。对我而言的上帝，不过是一个愿意打开一扇花滑天赋的门，但又关上一扇拥有美好回忆的窗的老头儿，老奸巨猾的很。这是真的，我的脑子不好使。我这人吧，懂怎么编排花滑节目，懂怎么跳后内点冰四周跳，也懂怎么抓住所有人的眼球，夺取GPF五连冠，可我就是记不住很多重要的事。比如答应尤里，给他排一个能在晋升成年组时稳夺冠军的短节目——这还是他后来满脸忿怒地吼我时，我才恍觉自己又忘事了。又比如自己和克里斯的约定，他希冀能在往后的赛季上看见我的身影。可我依旧把这事忘得一干二净，几年后放弃了大好前景，改行当私人教练去了。还有很多很多我没想起的事情，这我都知道。我和谁合作过，又和谁交往过？我实在想不起来了，但也无所谓了——让一切随风，反正它最终都会在心墙上留下一道若隐若现的疤痕。

 

时过境迁，日月星辰流转，那些愈被视若稀世珍宝的东西，总是愈容易消失殆尽。我的健忘开始蔓延至有你存在的那部分核心记忆了，那敢情像捧在手心里的水，哪怕双手紧握如拳，水始终淌过指缝，一点一滴，不留痕迹地溜走，且高不可被挽回。不满，失落和遗憾化作尘埃堵塞鼻腔，呼不出亦吸不进，有如窒息。不知尤里如何得悉此事，买了个日记本作提前交付的生日礼物。他的态度依旧恶劣，但这没关系，完全没关系，我知道他是爱我的，而这就足够了——所有人都爱他，正如他以别扭的方式爱着所有人。

 

我一则开始把关于你的点点滴滴记录在那笔记本上，一则继续与你以书信往来。那段日子我开始在世界巡回比赛，便没收到你寄去巴塞罗那的信——哎，还好你看见我寄过去的那些牛头不对马嘴的回信时，只是略微调侃了几句，没在回信里取笑我。我和你聊那些我还没当教练之前的趣事，我还没赢完GPF五连冠之前的怪事，以及我把头发剪了之后，宣布自己是双性恋的事。真利说你年轻了，走路和说话也流畅自如了许多——若是当年的我在此，则必然会说，“真想亲眼去看看”之类的话。她还说，你的房间里贴满了我的海报，你看国际花滑比赛时会目不转睛地盯着我，我自私地希望这都是真的，因为没有什么比夺走自己的幻想恋人的全部注意力之外，更值得我付诸汗水和泪水了，不是吗？

 

但我还是低估你了。或许是你从来不可小觑——我到后期也发现了这一事实——但作为我的幻想恋人，你给我的惊喜，实在是太多太多。十几年前，十四岁的我找到了十一岁的你，十几年后，二十四岁的你找到了二十七岁的我。你在宴会上拽着我的领带，醉醺醺地说着"Be my coach, Victor"这般触动人心的咒语。试问有谁在这种情况下被你撩拔却依旧无动于衷？恐怕没有，而这便是我为何迷恋着你。你看上去确实俊秀了，曾几何时你不再驼背，身子骨也有了质感；棱角分明的脸，颇为高挑的身材，架在鼻梁上的钴蓝色眼镜衬得你纯净清秀。当时的我眼睛离不开你，细细打量了一番，才望回你那澄澈的褐色双眸。然而我无望地发现，我只是无法拒绝你，无法拒绝胜生勇利，更无法拒绝被我称之为幻想恋人的男人。至于我退役做教练，全心全意成就你一人的事，又都是后话了。

 

无关外貌，性格抑或别的什么，吸引力是自打一开始便有的——自我找到你的那瞬间，世界便因而重写。没有遇见你的十几年生活暗淡如白纸，与你相遇后的几十年人生有如七彩斑斓的绘本，当中有起承转合，高潮迭起，喜怒哀乐及林林总总赋予了生命独一无二的意义和价值的事物。感情如画笔，一笔一划地在白纸上描绘了一幅又一幅杰作，连在一起，便是一曲由两个人的生命谱写而成的乐章。那么，我对于你的喜爱究竟算什么呢？那大抵是一种比七色光更为纯粹干净，却又炙热无比的情感，令我能抛弃一切，为你而生为你而死，为你毁灭世界又重建，为你剖开胸口掏出心脏，只想让你看个清楚，让你知道我到底在想些什么——那上面必然写满了你的名字。

 

或许幻想恋人这一设定本身便是个奇迹。人闭着双眼来，闭着双眼去，生老病死无疑是人之常情，可我却能见证你的模样从年老退至年少这段掷地有声的美好时光。即便回忆在大脑中转瞬即逝，只能以纸笔的形式记录在日记本里，然而记忆流水在漫过胸膛之际，自然在心脏的最深处里留下一丝温暖的痕迹。只可惜时间无情，我开始记不起我与你上一次去参加比赛的场地是哪里了，甚至连我们去那里参加什么比赛，有没有拿名次，我是不是又在赛后批评你了……诸如此类统统都想不起来。唯一记得的，是你在如雷贯耳的掌声和响彻云霄的欢呼声中，笑容灿烂，镁光灯与相机的闪光灯在你的脸上交相辉映的光景。然后我只清楚一点：这又是一个为你续写生命篇章的赛事。

 

人们说，脑容量是有限的，如果我要记住你，就必须忘记别的东西。啊，我懂了，是不是我舍弃一些无关紧要的记忆，便可以保留住你的存在了？那我可以忘了那些与尤里和克里斯的约定，忘了雅科夫的指令，忘了与你无关的任何事情，我还可以忘记更多更多——只要你还在这里，勇利，只要我亲爱的你还占据着我脑容量的一席之地，我便别无所求。你是我的幻想恋人，你只属于我一个人——如是循环往复地默念着催眠的咒语，这似乎便成了一种自我安慰，莫名而有效。但事实上，我这么做并不是为了什么冠冕堂皇的理由，不过是一己之欲的促使之下，喜好成了习惯，习惯成了自然，好像自己这么一叨念，便有足够的信念把你留在身边，于是你还会陪我聊天、吃饭，甚至睡觉。随着你一天天年轻，我一天天老去，我变得不想以无生命的日记书写你我的人生，但大脑却越来越容易忘记你。

 

然后啊，你人间蒸发了。

 

我知道你的外表和大脑都退化回了正常人十四五岁的年纪，单凭我这个六十多岁的老人照顾我俩的起居生活也许是麻烦了些，可这至于你留下一张“别来找我”的字条便一声不吭地离去吗？我们互戴戒指、交换誓言时，脱口而出的“不论生老病死贫穷富贵也要白头到老”，难道都是你的马后炮？哎，你怎么就走了，我们还有很多事情没做，不是吗。譬如你说你一直想领养一个女儿的事，我心里其实早便有了人选。她叫Iris，正是花一般的年纪，我打包票，你肯定会喜欢她。对了，她的抚养权我也在悄悄在办理，只是一直没告诉你，想给你个惊喜。

 

我问了很多人，问你去哪了——幻想恋人能留在第三者的记忆里，现在看来，这或许是个优势罢——但大多数的回应都是否定的，你的家人表示你会这么做，实际上是意料之中，而他们也早已做好心理准备。尤里说你去流浪了，我说不信，他便说不信拉倒。这很奇怪，你明明是我的幻想恋人，却能随意进出我的脑海，好像我把你忘记与否并不由我全权掌控似的。你消失后的两个星期，我发现自己忘了太多，甚至把你的存在也忘了个精光，只能看看日记的勉强回忆。我没敢在那段时间写续有关你的事，生怕自己胡乱造谣，然后残余在脑子里的记忆又会对自己撒谎。或许你不知道，我被尤里他们带去医院治疗大脑了，病房里很无聊，唯一能休闲娱乐的只有那本日记。我想我能体会到你在海边钓鱼时鱼不上钩的孤独了——哎，你为何不回来，我真的很想你。

 

也就是在那一刻，我惊讶地发现，我爱你的这个念头在我的身子里横冲直撞，喜悦感从脚尖蔓延至指尖，再到头顶——我的全身上下，只为你而活跃。我听见一颗怦怦跳得乱七八糟的心，忽然有了自己的规律：Yuuri，Yuuri，Yuuri。曾经我只是喜欢你，直到你时而羞涩时而大胆的性格在我面前骤然放大时，我发现你是我的毛发，你坚毅的眼神宣告着愈挫愈勇时，你是我的皮肤，在冰上恣意舞动身躯的你是我的骨肉，大声说出想和我结婚的你是我的血液。我忽然想起了那些彻夜不眠的夜晚，情爱主宰了一切，先入为主的本能扼杀了理智，两具欲火焚烧的身体相互索取着满足与快感——欲望迭起迭落后遗下的痕迹布满了我们共用的起居室，从走廊到厨房，所到之处无不有过躯体的疯狂缠绵。还有深夜时分，我们气喘吁吁地蜷缩在被子里，手握着手，一人在对方耳畔旁轻声细语时，另一人又主动去偷亲脸颊或手背的那些小动作。于是在那一刻，我终于发现，我是如此深爱着你。

 

你消失以后，我独自度过了许多个无依无伴的夜晚。所幸我还能做梦，在梦里我总能看见你——但我清楚那不是你，因为我只能看见你的背影，而不论我如何勉力打招呼，你亦默不作声，当我不存在那般。梦里的我走到梦里的你的身边，伸手想握住你的手，却发现碰到的不是真实触感，而我的手也只是从你的手背不留痕迹地穿过去，仅此而已。那刹那我更加确信，你比这世上的任何欲望远要强烈，而你是真切存在的——你并不是我臆想出来的恋人，你就是胜生勇利，我的丈夫，我此生唯一的挚爱。这么想着，梦中的我往你那边不自觉地多靠了几步。最终，我站在你的身子里，手脚调节至舒适的位置——这样一来，我的身子便与你的重叠了。当然，这并不是什么能称为“高级哺乳动物之结合”的伟大产物，这不过是一个渺小人类的一点点自我满足欲罢了。值得庆幸的是，梦里的我们永远在这里了，而梦外的我也没什么可值得留恋的了。

 

他们说，你离去到现在已经很久了，置在床头柜上的时钟指针已然追着昼夜跑了千百次，藏在瓶瓶罐罐后面的月历也随之翻了好几页。确实很久，我掐指算了算，确信了这一想法之余，眼角莫名涌上一股酸胀的感觉。你消失后的五年，披集和尤里终于在一所孤儿院里找到你，那时的你看上去和四五岁的小孩子没两样——笑容纯真，就像个孩子。几个月后，你外表便褪成了十个月大的婴儿，看上去像是着急着要解脱，不愿给人再感伤半秒的时间。他们又说，时辰到了，于是七十一岁的我抱着六十八岁的你，给你唱摇篮曲，哄你入睡。我想你在天堂大概会很快乐吧，至少我希望你是快乐的。你的亲朋好友都来圣彼得堡目送你的离开，他们身着黑色西装，围在一起并肩而站。空气中掺杂着伤感与庄重，气氛严肃而沉默，你却安详地闭着眼睛，脸上带着新生儿的笑容，好似终于得到解脱了那般满足。

 

医生说我的脑子出了点故障，裂开一条丑陋不堪的沟壑，又鉴于我年纪大了，脑部开刀等同引火烧身，不如作罢。几番权衡后，他告诉我，这病大抵没希望治好，让我准备丧事。其实你走了以后，我也清楚自己的时间所剩无几。手指抚过最后一页时，我合上日记本，这是我第几次回忆完你与我共同度过的半生？我不记得了。窗外晨光熹微，天边泛起鱼肚白，我真想替你多看看这个世界的变化，想用现代的高科技产品把你不曾看到过的风景保存下来。然而这都毫无意义了，你始终转身离去，留我在原地，而我无从挽回，只能任由煎熬化作荆棘在皮肤上划出一道道血流不止的累累伤痕，欲哭无泪。

 

我是想留住你的，可我该以什么来留住你？给你我的物质和精神生活，给你我的身体和我的心脏，给你我的喜悦和悲伤，我的寂寞和痛苦。除此之外，我还有什么能给你？还有我的一切——只要我能留住你。哎，我到底该怎么留住你？诚然，我根本留不住你，但待在你身边总归是可以的吧。说不定另一个世界的维克托·尼基弗洛夫，还能遇见在冰上翩翩起舞的胜生勇利。

 

而我将会再一次被你吸引，再一次当你的教练，我们也会再一次相遇，相知相识，然后相爱。

 

 

 

END.

 


End file.
